disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Dracosage
Dracosages emphasize the use of ancient knowledge and adherence to arcane rites. Most dracosages are Dracons, and most Dracons are, for reasons unknown, Men. Traditionally the family patriarch will pass on the Dracon knowledge to his oldest son on his 10th birthday. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a Dracosage, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Race: Dracon, Dragonewt, Dragon type, Reptillian subtype, or Draconic bloodline. Skills: Knowledge (arcana) 5 ranks. Languages: Draconic. Spellcasting: Ability to cast 3rd-level arcane spells without preparation. One of those spells must be Summon Minor Dragon. If the character has sorcerer levels, he must have the draconic bloodline. If the character gains levels of sorcerer after taking this class, he must take the draconic bloodline. Special: Must be trained by a Dracosage. Class Skills The Dracosage's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Staff)(Int), Martial Knowledge (Book)(Int), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha).Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Climb (Str), Acrobatics (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Any two Martial Knowledge skills. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Dracosage prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Dracosage gains no weapon proficiencies. Techniques Readied and Spells Per day: At levels 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10 a Dracosage gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. At levels 1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, and 10 the dracosage gains spells as if it had leveled up in a previous spell casting class. Dracosage Upon reaching first level you are granted the aid of a powerful dragon spirit that will fight alongside you. Whenever you cast a summon Dragon spell, a number of times per day equal to your relevant Charisma modifier, you increase the duration is increased to 1 minute per level instead of 1 round per level. In addition, you can take feats that effect a summoner's eidolon, and allow them to effect the dragon summoned with this ability. Only one dragon at a time can be effected by this ability. These dragons can be equipped like any normal character and once summoned through this ability they retain the items equipped to them. Blood of Dragons A Dracosage adds his level to his sorcerer levels when determining the powers gained from his bloodline. If the Dracosage does not have levels of sorcerer, he instead gains bloodline powers of the draconic bloodline, using his Dracosage level as his sorcerer level to determine the bonuses gained. He must choose a dragon type upon gaining his first level in this class and that type must be the same as his sorcerer type (Fire, Acid, Frost, Sonic, or Electricity). This ability does not grant bonus spells to a sorcerer unless he possesses spell slots of an appropriate level. Such bonus spells are automatically granted if the sorcerer gains spell slots of the spell's level. Natural Armor Increase and Energy Resistance (Ex) As his skin thickens, a Dracosage takes on more and more of his progenitor's physical aspect. At 2nd and 6th level, a Dracosage gains an increase to the character's existing natural armor (if any), as indicated on Table: Dracosage. These armor bonuses do not stack, take the higher number. In addition the Dracosage must choose an energy type. This type must be the same as the type of damage the dragon chosen from the bloodline deals. You gain resistance 5 to that element, and it increases by 5 more when you reach 6th level. These bonuses stack with any other energy resistance you possess to that kind of energy. Darkbolt (Su) A Dracosage can harness the dark magic powers of past dragons and fire it at his foe in a deadly black crackling blast. A number of times per day equal to his Dracosage level, as a standard action the Dracosage can make a ranged touch attack against a single foe within 60 feet. If this attack hits it deals 1d8 disintegration damage as well as an additional number of damage equal to your Charisma modifier. Creatures slain by this effect are disintegrated. A Creature struck by this can make a fortitude saving throw DC: 10+1/2 Dracosage level + Charisma modifier for half damage. Bloodline Feat Upon reaching 4th level, and 8th level, a dracosage receives one bonus feat, chosen from the draconic bloodline's bonus feat list. Drakenhammer (Su) A Dracosage can expend one of his uses of Dark Bolt as a free action during a melee or ranged attack to deal the damage through his weapon. If the attack misses, the use of Dark Bolt is still used up. Dragonstrength (Su) Dragons summoned through your Dracosage ability are around for 5 minutes per level now. In addition the Dragons gain the Advanced Creature template and a +2 bonus against dispel or banishment effects. Drakengard (Su) You can choose to expend a use of your darkbolt as an instant action to add 1/2 of your Dracosage level to your armor class for one round. Dragonsmite (Su) Dragons summoned through your Dracosage ability all gain 2 uses of darkbolt and benefit from all of your abilities that augment it. In addition they can cast touch spells in place of you just as a familiar can. Draconic Champion (Su) Dragons summoned through your Dracosage ability last for 1 hour per level. Dragons summoned through this ability are also immune to spells such as Magic circle against evil, Banishment, or Dispelling, and can even function in an anti magic zone.